Summer Vacation
Summer Vacation (also known as '''Cruise Vacation) is'' an upcoming 2020 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Mark Swift and directed by Tom McGrath. It stars the voices of Mandy Moore, Steve Carrell, Declan Carter, Nina Zoe Bakshi, Ramone Hamilton, Cuba Gooding Jr., Da'Vine Joy Randolph, Prince Royce, Jennifer Lopez, Jimmy Kimmel, Melissa Peterman and Julia Roberts. The film will be released on July 31, 2020 by Universal Pictures. Featuring a new song by Zedd & Alex Aiono. Summary The film will be about Mary (Mandy Moore) and the rest of her family and friends as they embark on a vacation on a Luxury Family Cruise Ship. Cast * Mandy Moore as Mary Bell, Steve's wife. ** Lilly Bartlam as Young Mary * Steve Carrell as Steve Bell, Mary's husband. * Declan Carter as Mike Bell, Mary and Steve's 5-yr-old son. * Nina Zoe Bakshi as Katie Bell, Mary and Steve's 6-yr-old daughter. * Ramone Hamilton as Lil Wiggens, Chris and Nicki's son and Mike's friend. * Cuba Gooding Jr. as Chris Wiggens, Nicki's husband. * Da'Vine Joy Randolph as Nicki Wiggens, Chris' wife. * Prince Royce as Ben Smith, Olivia's husband. * Jennifer Lopez as Olivia Smith, Ben's wife. * Jimmy Kimmel as Pete Haver, Rachel's husband. * Melissa Peterman as Rachel Haver, Pete's wife * Julia Roberts as Jennifer Bell, Mary's mother. * Liam Payne as Paul James, Ben's cousin. * Jim Carrey as Kevin Stuart, palm tree shirt guy and Steve's friend. * Ali Louise Hartman as Tulip Bell, Mary and Steve's baby daughter. * Kyle MacLachlan as Carl Bell, Mary's father. (''beginning only) * James Corden as Louis, a Cruise Director. * Ice Cube as Calvin Moon, a hawaiian shirt guy. * Tom McGrath as Cruise Photographer. * Eric Darnell as Plane Pilot * Danny Mann as Cruise Guest * Charlie Sheen as Summer Shirt Guy * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Flower Dress Lady * David Henrie as a guy in sunglasses Soundtrack # Cruisin' (feat. Ella Eyre) - Jonas Blue (Tropical House Mix) # Jump In The Line - Harry Belafronte # Summer Vibes - Zedd & Alex Aiono (Dance Mix) # Iko Iko - Pharrell Williams (Pop Mix) # Macarena - Los Del Rio # Drop In The Ocean (feat. AronChupa) - OMI # Cruise Vacation Score Suite - Lorne Balfe Zedd * Zedd & Alex Aiono - Summer Vibes (Lyric Video) Special Effects * '''DreamWorks Animation SKG Universal Pictures Cruise Vacation | Official Trailer (HD) * Song: Hot Hot Hot - Buster Poindexter Universal Pictures Cruise Vacation | Official Trailer #2 (HD) * Songs: Dance/Funk Music / Came Here For Love (ft. Ella Eyre) - Sigala Pharrell Williams * Pharrell Williams - Iko Iko (Audio) Release * Cruise Vacation ''will be released on July 31, 2020 in RealD 3D. Trivia * The film will be directed by Tom McGrath and written by Michael Colton. Jonas Blue * Jonas Blue - Cruisin' Ft. Ella Eyre (Audio) Universal Pictures Cruise Vacation - Steve Carrell Is Steve Bell (HD) * Song: Freedom - Pitbull Cinemark * Cruise Vacation - Tickets Available July 7 Universal Pictures * Cruise Vacation | Zedd & Alex Aiono 'Summer Vibes' teaser Presenters * Director:' Tom McGrath''' * Production Designer: Don Shank * Character Designer: Scott Wills * Art Director: Chris Reccardi Universal Pictures Cruise Vacation - Executive Clip (HD) * Welcome Aboard Tropical Getaway Cruise, Song: Dance-Pop/Disco Music Category:CGI films Category:Upcoming Category:Family films Category:2020 films Category:Feature films Category:Computer Animated Movies Category:IMDb Category:Family Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:Vacations Category:Universal Pictures Category:Real-D 3D Category:Universal Feature Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation